1. Field
The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor chip including a through-silicon via (TSV), and a stack module and a memory card using the semiconductor chip including a TSV.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the integration density of semiconductor chips increases, a semiconductor chip or a semiconductor package using a TSV passing through a semiconductor substrate has been suggested. A conductive pad may be connected to another semiconductor chip or another semiconductor substrate through the TSV. In order to remove high frequency noise in a power supply or stably provide necessary power to a device, a decoupling capacitor having as large capacitance as possible may also be inserted into the semiconductor chip.